1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a circuit board connector, which is conductively connected to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, such a circuit board connector is conductively connected to a circuit board with its housing fixedly mounted directly by screwing to and with one end of its terminal soldered to the circuit board which is then mounted together with the connector to the casing or the like of an apparatus.
While the connector housing is mounted to one side of the circuit board, electronic components are surface mounted on the opposite side of the same for security. Accordingly, when the circuit board is installed in the casing of the apparatus, the connector housing will extend outwardly from the casing thus increasing the overall dimensions.
For overcoming the above drawback, a modification of the connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-307802 where the connector is mounted as sandwiched between the casing of an apparatus and a circuit board which has an opening for clearing a mating connector to be connected. As the connector housing is installed in, so called a dead space where electronic components are not surface mounted on the side where electronic components are mounted, hence preventing the overall dimensions from being increased and downsizing.
However, when the connector is secured by screwing to the circuit board or coupled to a mating connector, its housing may be displaced along the bottom of the casing of the apparatus. This will exert an unwanted stress on the soldered regions where the circuit terminal is connected to the circuit board and, if worse, a conductive state can not be secured.